hownottofandomcom-20200214-history
How Not To
Welcome to How Not To The satirical how-to manual that ! since February 1, 2009. ; Headline articles * How to Survive on a Deserted Island * How to Make Best Friend Fajitas * How to Not Bother * How to Deal With Red Links * How to Speak in Pig Latin ; Previous featured articles * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... ;Features added! February 13, 2009 :Our first features are up! They are How to Survive on a Deserted Island, How to Deal With Red Links, and the sharp edges image. See a note about features here. ;How Not To logos February 7, 2009 :Our logo and favicon are up! ;Owhay Otnay O'stay irstfay articleway isway upway! Ebruaryfay 1, 2009 :Ourway irstfay articleway, Owhay otay Eakspay inway Igpay Atinlay, isway upway! ;How Not To has been created! ''February 1, 2009 :How Not To is on the web! ; Featured article candidates * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... ; Deletion nominees * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... The above links lead to the articles' discussion pages. Support or oppose the article's feature/deletion there. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. The "How to " will be automatically added. So if making an article titled "How to Write a Book," you would simple type "Write a Book" below. Remember to capitalize and spell properly. prefix=How to width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Take our tour. It's not quite finished, but sure is started! * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help, called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Deserted islands, such as Greenland, Iceland, Purpleland, Nurpleland, Phillycheesesteakland, and all 7 condiments (ketchup, mustard, pickles, tomato, lettuce, mayonnaise, and Australia), are great vacation spots. Unfortunately, they can also be tricky to survive on. (read on...) Note about features... ]] [[noexist|Red links (scientific name Pagius dusuntexistus, also known as wikiFarts) are pesky little things. They can just slay you when it comes to navigating How Not To. Well, here are some ways that you can come with these annoying creatures.]] Note about features... Well, it's that time of the year again, when the cupids go out and hunt for some fresh, tasty hearts! With their fresh, gamey flavor, they're perfect for a Valentine's dinner. (see this image full size) Note about features... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse